falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FanonCannon
Sorry, I made a cockup on Leon's page. Sorry for the mistake. Sign your posts dude, I'm likely to do that again otherwise. use 4 tildes (~). Run4urLife! 22:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Im confused Where do i put the four tidles in my name? FanonCannon 22:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Just write it down when you're finished the post, you don't even need to write your name, the wikia converts it somehow. Like so: ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces) Run4urLife! 22:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Idea Run4, I have an idea of making a page about a city "The Void" it is the dark black hole in the ground that is 20 miles across and 2000 feet deep, it is the hellish remains of Pheoinex, a prototype bomb was accidently detonated there, it was a one of a kind bomb that was about the size of the Tsar bomb that russia test detonated in the 60s. The rest of the story is still being thought up but i think one of your characters could travel there in some sort of Rp or adventure. FanonCannon 23:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :That may warrant a new character, because they all operate in New England as it stands. Sounds like a good idea though, because if it was a Tsar Bomb like thing, the raiation in the surrounding area would be comparatively low (the Tsar Bomba used lead, instead of plutonium for part of the bomb, making it not only the biggest, but possibly cleanest thermonuclear weapon ever made). Run4urLife! 07:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No word from the admins yet, unfortunately. Run4urLife! 21:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Void Description One of my earlier ideas "The Void" maybe you could help me make this into a rp, it would be perfect rp materiel, being that it was destroyed by a bomb similiar to the tsar which had no radiation but a super destructive blast,I do have the storyline thought up, it goes like this:The city was a thriving metroplis (the city has not yet been specified) it is deep within smokies, when a A bomb equivilent to the tsar hit, 30 miles away is one of the most technologicy advanced areas in the country, for it held many tech not yet released, such as completly new sets of power armor dubbed the Dark Raven, and many new weapons. the goverment wanted to purposley bomb the facility to dust but because of human error the bomb was dirrected towards a city, the AA guns protecting the city thought they were hostiles and the plane landed and the bomb detonates. Well i guess that is the storyline but the rest can be put in the wiki, since i don't know how and I dont have the time could you help get this into the wiki, i thought maybe this could be a location for a new rp, so people can discover and explore the facility. FanonCannon 17:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The RP Yeah, I set it up for you.--BortJr 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I would join but I'm busy in Arryo, and the Claws are busy in the DC area --Brengarrett 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Time for me to make a new character! I should have some free time over the week to get one done. //--Run4urLife! 21:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yes! Now I need a character! FanonCannon 22:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wait I dont see The Void, wtf happened to it? FanonCannon 22:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It got deleted for no content. I'll set up another one once I get the character set up, or once yours is done, whichever happens first. Also, whereabouts is the Void, I might have a character already who can show up? //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I thought of making the town Gatlinburg Tn, for one it is in the smokies and i Luv the smokies =3, oh and im basing my character on inspirations from my bro's character. FanonCannon 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Void.... again I need someone to help me put the Void into the wiki, im not sure i am able to, I might need help with the storyline and make The Void not just a destroyed city with a military facility similar to area 51 30 miles away. If you could help with my idea please, Like maybe the city could have a settlement or have an underground city, or the facility was explored by a group of people or something important happened there, it is pretty much an open sandbox waiting to be played in for now FanonCannon 22:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Marvyn Taibot Now im not gonna create a character page for him, instead im gonna put him in my rp and tell the story of my character as the rp goes, maybe later on i will get him his own page but for now no not yet, I have recoreded the stories of this man through fallout 3 =3 FanonCannon 22:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh by the way my guy is an evil sunuvbitch, deathclaws tell their children death stories bout him, well if they are smart enough to do so. FanonCannon 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My Plan is coming together! Muahaha my secret plan to take over the admin is working, they are now my lackies, wait wtf!? OH (BLEEP) MY PLANS HAVE GOTTEN OUT! FanonCannon 22:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :nvar. //--Teh Krush 22:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Admin's Verti Assault Unit is en route to neutralize the insurgent. //--Run4urLife! 22:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) HAHA I already flew away in muh Vertibird, and Jacob is with me! FanonCannon 22:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats because he is the Admin Verti Assault Team. He's gonna kill you, eat most of you and hang the rest of you from his rear-view mirror, and not necessarily in that order. As Fawkes would say: YOU LOSE!! //--Run4urLife! 22:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) /-- ACTIVATE EPIC TELEPORT --/ |--* FAIL -- |--** SELF-DESTRUCT INIATATED -- |---* WORLD BLOWING UP IN.. 3.. 2.. 7.. 2.. 5.. |---** TIMER BROKEN |---** LOADING.. PLEASE WAIT.. //--Teh Krush 22:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I also have The Crusade escorting me to my secret location XD FanonCannon 22:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I've already started polishing my +5 Hammer of Delete Page and my +5 Scimitar of Ban User. --BortJr 22:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :We're only playing Bort. Be nice. But to be on the safe side, I think I'll just load up my Ban User revolver. //--Run4urLife! 22:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am too. But with and undertone of DEADLY SERIOUSNESS. --BortJr 22:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Takes out the Holy Grail of admin weapons, the Interneto-Destructo with a push of a button the internet will be destroyed! FanonCannon 23:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, you don't have the right permissions to use that.--BortJr 23:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ausir said I could use it, but for now lets work on the Void rp, the battle will continue later.FanonCannon 23:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I took control of Fort Constantine, and im loading up the A bombs onto my planes right now, surrender now admin or I will bomb the admin HQ, by the way my planes are being piloted by Jacob's clones, and the planes are resistant to admin based weapons. FanonCannon 23:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Jacob has no clones. Thats impossible, because that would involve dividing by zero. //--Run4urLife! 23:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) INCORRECT, Marvyn came across him when he was still in the regulators, and managed to get away somehow, he found his glove witch had dna HA! FanonCannon 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You need stem cells to clone genius. And there is no way in hell Jacob's glove was made of his umbillical cord, because after birth, he used that to strangle his parents, the doctors and the nurses in the room, before eating it. //--Run4urLife! 23:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) DAMMIT I knew i should have listened to my teacher in advanced uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (drolls) Wasn't his parents killed by Enclave? Wait Jacob never came with me, it was Marvyn, he is one badass, he has the tribal armor and the hat of the people and the vengance, good thing I have the crusade, not like Jacob can kill every one of them, CAN HE?!!?!?! FanonCannon 23:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :If taken in small groups, yes. But he's about to launch a surgical strike in the DC Showdown RP, with him and a bunch of Warrior Weapons dropping by to say hello to HighCom. And by dropping by, I mean getting Airlifted in, and by saying hello, I mean shooty-shooty-stab-and-twist. //--Run4urLife! 00:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Can he come into The Void, I mean he is in the Enclave right? So maybe someone at HighCom knows about a new found area called The Void. FanonCannon 00:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry bout that, my vista crashed well initiating a self destruct.. stupid vistas. |###|- ADMIN POWERS ACTIVE -|###| |###|- BAN INITIATING... -|###| |###|- FAILED.. -|###| |###|- BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH INITIATING AGAINST ADMINS WILL.. HAHAHA -|###| Omg vista is so gay right now, it wont let me ban u!! //--Teh Krush 01:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Lol im using Vista and I dont think I ever got the blue screen of death, im so lucky. FanonCannon 01:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come to The Void? I would really much appricate it. FanonCannon 01:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Marvyn Taibot I have my guy created, you guys working on the rp? FanonCannon 23:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You removed which made it not appear on the forum list of RPs. Do not remove from RP pages. If you want the page deleted permanently, add and we'll get to it. --BortJr 00:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought something was messed up with it so I deleted it, my bad, I thought since it had nothing it was screwed up.FanonCannon 00:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :It had nothing because noone added anything to it.--BortJr 00:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) If you are wondering why: PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION:The Void, the ruins of a pre-war vacation spot, nestled deep within the south: Gatlinburg Tn. Destroyed by a atomic blast equivilant to the Tzar, the small city was blasted to dust leaving only scourched ruins as a reminder of the horrible death of a thriving city, now a settlement controled by the most feared outlaws of the wastes, what will you do in this dangerous settlement, bring the city together or tear it apart? But a secret goverment facility 40 miles dug deep in the ground may hold the answers to why the city was destroyed, the facility with no name holds technoledgy never shown to the public, only the highest officals know about this fabled facility, not even the Enclave know about this facility, many secrets await the people of the wastes in THE VOID. Created by 04:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) did not appear on the page, it was deleted by you before I fixed the page.--BortJr 00:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Um are you already in any rp currently, cause you have helped me alot and i would really love for your character to be in The Void. FanonCannon 00:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I am, but I think using the same character for every RP is silly. Besides, Hannah is in the middle of going from DC to California, so wouldn't be in that area anyway. I'll take a look at the void.--BortJr 02:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks, maybe your character could stop by The Void on her way back FanonCannon 02:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :She isn't coming back to the east coast. --BortJr 19:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Void will be awesome The name says it all, please come to my cool rp THE VOID! SO please tell as many people as you can about my new rp and come on over FanonCannon 01:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Crusade The Crusade would gladly enter the ring of death and killing inside your RP, aswell as well as my characters. Your free to use them however you wish. Just stay true to crusade fanon and my character's abilities and characteristics. KuHB1aM 11:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry but one of your scout squads died, dont worry The Crusade will have a better cameo in the void. FanonCannon 18:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes... i noticed... rather brutal, chum. Maybe the gents might last alittle longer in the future, yes? KuHB1aM 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Damn, The crusade are starting to show up everywhere. Spreading your forces a bit thin, eh, Kuh? --BortJr 18:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Guess what, the crusade just captured my guy, and they also found a truck. The rest of the story will be explained soon! FanonCannon 18:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yayzorz for teh capture. Lol Bort, all i did was given him permission to use the crusade in a cameo. Then i realize it was in tenessee, lol KuHB1aM 18:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome Super book thanks hopefully I can keep it good past the would be back cover. the title doesn't necessarily make sense right now it just sounds bad ass, but trust me it'll make sense it due time. Given that I can get the thing off the ground, I'm still busy outlining the plot so that its coherent, the last plot idea i had was...not so good. --Aces oo7 13:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ratings No, it's a forum post.--BortJr 19:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Page 2 hey Bort, could you make page two of The Void, and a link to it on page one? FanonCannon 21:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Lol You just made it worse by saying a week.. he said if the other admins agree (run and bort) lol //--Teh Krush 21:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) XD eeck, I also said "or something" FanonCannon 22:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton Is Jacob in The Void, and if he is, if my guy and Jacob meet, can Jacob and his squad NOT kill my guy? FanonCannon 22:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :If you even look him in the eyes you'll turn to stone, he did that to Medusa. //--Teh Krush 22:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC)